


49. Intrinsic Grey

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Heat, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kinda Dark, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: Tony made a deal to bring back the Rogues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this on my phone so it might be edited later on. 
> 
> I want to thank my beautiful beta Lady Ukkey for her hard work, her infinite patience and support and for cheering me when I thought of giving up. 
> 
> She is also my co-creator so she has made double the effort, so make sure to go and give her lots of love. 
> 
> This work is almost complete and I hope you enjoy it.

The hotel was nice, Tony granted it that. Not that it mattered though. It was spacious, well-lit and the furniture was as luxurious as it came, it had a bedroom and a living room of sorts, a balcony, a walk-in closet so big it could be another bedroom or maybe an office and there was also a bathroom with a shower and separate tub. All luxuries that Tony could have on his own but he didn’t, as it was being paid by the Secretary of State of the United States of America. All of it because of one man, an alpha. Ambassador García wasn’t paying for any of this with money but with whatever Smithson needed from him. The fifty-something old man was just another piece in a chess game Tony wasn’t privy to. The mechanic observed the ambassador while serving yet another tumbler of whiskey, the expensive kind...obviously. 

To be honest, García was physically fit and certainly didn’t look his age. His hair was salt-and-peppered and disheveled from how many times he had run his hands through it since getting to the room. He had rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt and had undone the first three buttons of it, as if he were treating the omega to a peek of just how lean and muscular he was for a man his age. The politician was leaning back, his head was thrown over the back of the sofa, eyes closed and lips half parted, the corner of his lips turned up. He had nice lips and a strong jawline that helped with how good he looked despite the laugh lines and crow's feet. 

His legs were spread and Tony noticed he had chosen to sit on the only sofa that wasn’t on the soft carpet that adorned the rest of the room. He found out  how soft it was when he had been ordered to stay barefoot, sandals didn’t mesh well with the outfit picked for the evening. The genius had almost laughed when Smithson had sent him a box of silk. Then he had groaned when he took it out to find it was a pair of black silk chiffon pants if they could be called that. Once put on, the pants held on by the waist and the ankles, the legs had slits from the bottom to upper thighs and the material was so thin it was see through. 

He walked the distance between the bar and the sofa and handed the glass, though it wasn’t taken and he was forced to keep his hand outstretched like an idiot. “I like this,” the ambassador claimed with a smirk. “Omegas that talk always bother me, especially the pretty ones.”

And there it was, the hand sliding up his legs from his knee to his inner thigh. “Omegas aren’t actually that intelligent or interesting unless they are doing what nature intended them to.” 

Smithson had told him that this man was one of the most powerful politicians in the world. The fact that he was an extremely traditional one was also mentioned, no doubt so Tony could prepare himself for the amount of shit he would say every time he opened his mouth. The billionaire was looking at the floor-to-ceiling window as he imagined one of his suits flying through it and taking its owner home. 

Home. Such a stupid concept… Once upon a time, Tony had had a home. Once upon a time, he would have complained about Howard being too harsh on his projects or annoyed at how Maria frowned too much at the mess her husband and child had left at the entrance from the workshop. Once upon a time he would have laughed at Anna’s jokes and listened avidly at Jarvis’ stories. Yeah, that had been home. He hadn’t found one ever again and it was probably not because he was dire need of an alpha as a lot of people loved to say. 

The hand on his thigh tightened to the point that Tony hissed while he thought on how he was going to have finger-shaped bruises to hide. At least this time they were going to be in an easy hideable place. “I don’t appreciate being ignored, omega.” 

“I’m sorry, Sir.” Since he hadn’t been ordered to refer to García in any special manner, as some of his other ‘clients’ did, Tony wasn’t going to go with the usual ‘Sir’. “You were saying?”

Something in Tony’s tone or maybe even what he had said seemed to anger García since his answer was to slap Tony’s hand and causing the tumbler to fall onto the floor and shatter into a million pieces between the alpha’s spread legs. Tony’s mind focused for a second not on the pain or how his skin was reddening quickly but on how pretty the amber liquid looked against the dark floor panels. 

“Kneel.” The order was short, more barking than actual words and the calm, amicable expression had been replaced by a dark scowl. Tony took a step back and a hand lashed forward and large, strong fingers circled his wrist and squeezed until the omega whimpered as the small bones in his hand were crushed by the forceful grip. “I said kneel, omega!”

Since apparently, Tony wasn’t moving fast enough for García’s taste, he was pulled until he stumbled and fell on his knees. His first reaction was to get up again when the crystal shards cut into his knees and the skin around the cut felt warm and wet as blood seeped out of the injuries. A hand was holding him down though, so he stayed as still as possible. Also not moving helped to prevent further injury. 

“This is so much better,” the ambassador nodded along with his words, the scowl a cruel smirk now. “An omega put in place is always better.” 

The other hand came up and cupped his jaw with a purr. Tony’s mind wandered to that nice place he always went when he was forced to kneel like this. The scene appeared as easily as always. First, the hotel room was replaced by Tony’s bedroom back in the Tower - back when things were easy and no one had been hurt yet. First the view of New York, the lights shining brightly as always had, the gigantic bed with rumpled sheets and one too many pillows scattered on top of it. The walk-in closet door cracked open, the door to the bathroom closed behind him.  

Then the smell of alcohol, blood and putrefaction morphed and the air filled with the smell of orange blossom, a bakery in the early morning and rich coffee. The unforgiving pressure on his shoulder disappeared and instead of a caress down his arm. The feeling of too stiff pants was then the soft touch of cotton pajama pants and when Tony looked up, there weren’t black pools filled with hatred but the bluest ocean the omega could get lost in. The cruel smirk was a loving smile that made those baby blue eyes crinkled. 

Tony wanted to weep, to bend forward and beg for forgiveness, to demand the sweetest alpha he had ever known to hold him tight and never let go. He was well aware that it was all a fantasy. That no matter how much he asked for it, Steve wasn’t going to show up looking for him, ready to save him. Otherwise, he would have done so already. Rogers wouldn’t have made Tony endure this treatment for months if he had actually cared about Tony in the slightest. 

A sudden slap brought him back from his musings. Right… he wasn’t with Steve, he wasn’t in his ivory tower where he had been safe and cared for by a group of superheroes. His eyes filled with bitter tears and he clenched his fists ignoring the hot pain from new cuts. 

“So stupid you can’t even follow a simple order.” His brown eyes moved from the floor to García who looked deep in thought. “Kneel and suck me, that’s all you seem to be good at anyway.”

Pushing down his own feelings, his own persona, his own self-hatred, Tony moved forward and undid the man’s fly. He was just half hard. The omega’s stomach churned at the idea of putting his mouth around that cock but he knew he had no other option. He had sealed his own fate when he had signed that deal with Smithson. The genius took a deep breath and dived forward. Finesse and care weren’t needed, García just wanted to have a man as powerful as Stark sucking his dick, he wanted Tony to feel as humiliated as possible and the omega? The omega let him because the stakes were too high to do anything else. 

Thus he focused on the task at hand. The sooner he got García off the sooner he could get back to the compound. But no matter how hard Tony sucked, how many tricks he pulled, the alpha seemed to be holding back. Finally, García thrust up and Tony relaxed his throat to let the ambassador basically fuck his face. The pace luckily was consistent, but that meant it was too fast and only the mechanic’s lack of gag reflex saved him from choking on the meaty rod shoved down his throat. 

Tony’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he felt the alpha’s knot beginning to inflate and being pushed into the omega’s mouth. He struggled, he tried to push the politician away, to avoid being orally knotted and the unshed tears finally spilled and he wasn’t getting any air in him and he, please, he didn’t want this! 

“Yes, yes, take it, bitch!” His hands kept trying to get away but one of the man’s hand was fisted in his hair and he was stronger. “This is what I expected when George told me about you, a fucking bitch ready to do anything for a little attention.”

Tony fought until the knot finally caught in his mouth, his jaw too wide, his throat clenching around that dick and his eyes unfocused. His brain was trying to find a way out but it was impossible now. The only escape was to wait until this alpha shot his spend down Tony’s throat and to hope the ambassador was satisfied enough to let the omega leave. 

“I knew you could take it, Stark,” the man said while running his fingers through the mop of brown hair. “You tried to fool us alphas with your false independence and fake confidence but I saw through your act, I saw you were nothing but a cockslut desperate for a knot to fill your cum hungry holes.” 

If Tony’s mouth weren’t full of this asshole’s knot, the omega would have said something, he would have had a snarky remark on how no matter how desperate he was, he still had standards. Instead, he stayed on his knees, looking up to the white, white shirt, tears still spilling from his eyes as his body went on automatic to swallow shot after shot of cum. 

It was funny how time worked, Tony thought. When someone was having the best time ever, time flew by. But when someone wanted time to pass fast, the seconds turned into minutes, minutes were hours and hours could be days. The mechanic felt like he was drifting away, the edges of his vision darkening and then he was pushed away like he was nothing but trash. García was snarling at him. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” He yelled and turned away from the omega struggling to get up in the living area. “And tell George his permission forms will be approved by Monday.”

By the time Tony finished gathering his trench coat and shoes, García had disappeared into the bedroom and the billionaire didn’t make an effort to try and assuage his obvious foul mood. All he wanted was to get back to the safety of the Avengers compound. Lucky for him, the lift was quick and the valet took barely ten minutes to get his car from the underground floor. It was almost midnight by the time he got out of the crowded streets of New York and he was on his way upstate. 

More than once he had to wipe the tears away and he wished he had made a quick stop to get something to wash his mouth with, to get the aftertaste of that man off of his tongue. He was clutching the steering wheel so hard to not wipe his lips that his knuckles were white and the cuts on his left hand were stinging way worse they had to. 

It was going to take him two hours to get to the compound and by the time he got there, everyone was bound to be fast asleep. Even if they weren’t, well, it wasn’t like they would bat an eye if Tony didn’t show up. Before realizing what he was doing, he was parking on the side and took a few deep breaths. The ugly monster that lived in the back of his mind was rearing its head and the constant whispering turned into screaming. 

_ ‘They don’t want you there.’ _ He knew that he was well aware of how much his former friends didn’t want to share the compound with him. Though they didn’t have a chance since it was his property. 

_ ‘Why don’t you just leave?’ _ He couldn’t! He couldn’t because then nobody would stand between the world and the Avengers. 

_ ‘Don’t you see you bother them?’ _ And he was conscious of the fact that he probably should leave so nobody would be uncomfortable but he couldn’t make himself just leave them behind. It felt too much like closure. A forced closure. 

_ ‘You’re just a troublesome omega.’ _ Hadn’t he been told over and over again? He is was troublesome, useless, too much to deal with, he hadn’t even managed to get knocked up as an omega should. 

_ ‘No one wants you, how could they?’ _ He knew! He knew that already! Just shut up! Shut the fuck up!!  _ ‘Oh, yeah, isn’t that the problem? You want them and they won’t look at you twice, the old, barren bitch that can even be submissive enough.’ _ Tony let out a choked sob and put his head between his knees, trying to get the voice to stop. 

_ ‘You dream of Rogers and Barnes fucking you into the mattress but you also know that they wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot barge pole,’ _ the voice sneered at him and Tony heaved for air. He knew the voice was right, he wanted those two selfless idiots who loved each other more than anyone on this world.  _ ‘You’re disgusting, to them you’re nothing but a bother!’ _ His whole frame was shaking with silent sobs by then but the voice had no qualms. The omega tried to think of good things, on how Steve had smiled at him, how worried the blond alpha had been after the Battle of New York and how sorry the Winter Soldier had seemed when Tony found out the brunet had murdered his parents.  

_ ‘You tried to kill them!’ _ He had tried to save them! He had tried to help them and they had spat in his face, it hadn’t been his fault… he had wanted to help them! But they had lied and lied and betrayed him and… God, he was spiraling and it surpassed his mind onto his body and he was getting dizzier as seconds, minutes trickled by. 

Tony pushed the door opened and almost crawled out of the car. His limbs were uncoordinated and he fell onto the ground, his nausea winning the battle and as bile rose up his throat so did the only thing he had had the whole night. A mess of bile, semen, and more bile burst from him and he kept retching, eyes watering and a runny nose. 

He was heaving and it was getting harder and harder to get some air into his lungs but the vomit was still too thick, too much. Even after there was nothing left his body kept trying. Tony didn’t just want water, he craved it. Hell, he craved some hard liquor and some piece of technology that could erase months of this shit. More like years… If only he could, he could erase the last couple of years. Forgetting about everything would do him some good. 

On the other hand, it was stupid of him to think so. That guy didn’t even make it to the top fifty of the worst ‘clients’ he had had since he started to be Smithson’s  _ whore _ . It had felt like such a good idea back when he had asked Pepper to reach to the man who dealt with the Sokovia Accords and had replaced Ross. If he was being honest it left the omega with a bitter aftertaste to acknowledge that Ross had been easier to deal with.

But when he learned the Sokovia Accords were going to be revised, Tony had known what had to be done. Pepper hadn't seen the final deal, the one Tony had signed but he had been honest with her from the beginning. Same with Happy. Neither of them liked it but they respected him and his choice. They probably hadn't even agreed with his reasons. They had been there after Siberia. Still they had his back every step of the way. 

Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and the Spider-kid. Those fours were the only ones Tony had at the moment. The team had been divided and then the sides had changed. Vision had chosen Wanda even before the revision of the Accords, Romanoff had just pretended to be on his side, he wanted to say that her backstabbing didn't hurt but well… and finally, T'Challa had made his decision after finding out that Bucky hadn't actually killed his father. For a while, the omega had hated both Captain and Barnes. He had justified it with his parents’ death. But it was impossible to hate those two alphas forever. It was! 

Because he had loved Steve for too long and Bucky? Bucky had shredded the image Tony had of him to show a witty man with a dark sense of humor that rivaled Tony’s own. And Tony, like a foolish teenager, had fallen hard and irrevocably in love with Steve’s best friend and lover. 

Though it didn’t matter because that voice was right. They were never going to want Tony, Tony who was too used, too filthy and undeserving of anything but being some politician's fucktoy for renting out to powerful people. 

By the time he was able to gather himself and get back in the car, the clock read almost one o'clock. Ha… if anyone had been awake before, they certainly weren't now of by the time Tony reached the compound. 

 

It was a good thing that after the deal had been signed, he had only seen his former teammates just a bunch of times and only in passing. Even Bruce, who had missed what the press had taken to call the Civil War, didn’t see much of Tony these days. However, the omega couldn’t bring himself to spend more times with them. It wasn’t just the shame of what he was doing to get them back into the US, or that he was in love of two of the main members of the team, it was… It was so stupid actually. 

He let a bitter laugh out and sat down on one of the communal area sofas. Tears burnt behind his eyes again and he curled up on himself. FRIDAY had turned on the lights when he had come in but then she had lowered their intensity until they were dim. He felt betrayed and used. He had admitted to himself on more than one occasion that he was just a blank check waiting to be used. Though he couldn't help but think that he wasn't even that anymore, not when T'Challa had decided to support the Rogues for as long as possible. Hell, the king and his brilliant, brilliant sister had helped with Barnes, and yeah, they had requested access to Stark's B.A.R.F but it had been a sixteen years old princess who had gotten the job done when Tony had been too angry to see beyond his own selfish issues. 

Smithson saw it that way too if his words after the meeting were any indication. _ ‘You agreed to the Sokovia Accords, Mr. Stark, and now you want to get the team here, what for?’  _

He had given it plenty of thought. At first, he thought it was because no one was going to pay for the Rogues’ crimes. They were on the run back then. After the first revision of the Accords, the US Government had declared every member of the Avengers - We cannot refer to Earth's mightiest heroes as rogues when they were only doing their jobs! - acquitted of all crimes. 

So he went on with the fact that they were going to live under the same roof. President Ellis himself had sent a letter to SI demanding the reinstatement of the Avengers compound as a military base. However, he hadn't been there to receive his former friends. Pepper had volunteered to greet them, show them their rooms, remind them that the upper floor was off-limits and to make sure they had enough food and drink to celebrate the coming back. Tony had sat on his balcony listening to the chatter and laughing. He had heard how the billionaire hadn't been missed or mentioned. 

Finally, he had to admit that the only reason to pay for their crimes was his own guilt complex. He was usually right either way, so… He told himself it was a small price to pay if it meant that the Avengers were once again saving the day. Hurrah! 

He saw something moving and he jerked up, ready to get as far as possible from the communal area. God, he just wanted to feel slightly closer to the team! Couldn't he have that? Just a minute to mellow alone and pretend he wasn't an outsider in his own property! The figure moved closer and Tony held his breath until the dimmed light shone on the red, red hair of the Black Widow. Once upon a time, he would have called her Natasha, Tony thought bitterly. 

Her eyes were glued to the omega and Tony was glad it had been her the one who caught him lurking in the common floor, she was a beta and thus couldn't smell the alpha still clinging to his skin. “You missed team night, again.” Her tone was as soft as if she was talking to an easily spooked animal. 

“Yes, some of us do have jobs in real life.” He crossed his arms over his chest, Nat recognized it as a defensive posture immediately but she also saw the defiance in Tony's eyes. 

“I'm sure Pepper wouldn't have minded if you decided to take a night for yourself. You have been spending a lot of nights at Stark Industries,” the redhead kept her voice down and not because someone might wake up and she smiled as friendly as a super spy was capable of. “And I know for sure that it would have meant a lot to us if you had joined our movies night.”

Tony should have seen this coming. Black Widow wasn't just a spy. She was one of the best spies in the world. Hell, she had infiltrated SI and he hadn't suspected a thing from the beautiful red-haired beta! And it was mostly because nothing went past her. Tony pretended to be a self-centered man, he acted cocky, confident and as if he cared very little for the people around him. He looked like an attention-whore with how much he pretended to love being the center of it and a playboy with a serious lack of respect for anyone else’s personal space. 

Since the team had come back and started living together once more, Tony had avoided them like the plague. Or at least that was how it felt for them. He was always either in his own floor - one he hadn’t had before the whole Winter Soldier debacle - or in his workshop. If not, he was sneaking out to Stark Industries and spent days and nights there. For a while, Clint had joked that maybe he had a secret lover who worked in the R&D department and he was trying to keep them a secret. Clint was smarter than a lot of people knew and Nat knew he didn’t believe his own jokes that he used to cover his obvious concern 

Thus Natasha started to ask FRIDAY for Stark’s security footage. The AI was loyal to her creator but had still provided Nat with hours of Tony working on his workshop alone or in his living room, drinking until he passed out, it was a wonder he hadn’t killed himself with how much he was drinking these days. Another thing she noticed was how the omega was always alone. Except for Happy and Pepper showing up from time to time. Tony was relaxed around them. That was how she noticed the constant tense posture the billionaire kept at all times. 

She had asked FRIDAY for SI footage too but that had been when the AI had drawn the line with a negative that left no room for discussion. Black Widow hadn’t tried again but she had asked a friend to hack some of SI security cameras. There had been a few hours worth of visual material of what Tony was up to in his own business, but he was not in R&D. The videos were all of Tony’s personal office - and did he really need a personal office when Pepper was the current CEO? -  and he was always doing the same: receiving packages of different sizes.  He never opened them there but he always got the same look in his eyes when they were delivered and it saddened the spy to know that Tony didn’t feel comfortable enough with his team to ask for help. 

“Why would I?” Tony’s answers had been getting snarkier, like he was always mad or in edge, ready to defend himself from something, though Nat didn’t know what. “So you can get something else to stab me in the back with?”

See? Snarky, almost feral reaction to what was supposed to be a friendly word exchange. Nat’s smile disappeared and she was ready to defend her and the team’s intentions, the mechanic didn’t let her as he spoke, “Because let me remind you that you’ve double-crossed me two times already, I’m not about to let you do it again.”

“Tony…” What was she going to say? She had never had to deal with Tony in such an emotional - was that even the right word? - state.

What could she possibly say to assure the omega that her intentions were good? How could she explain that the rest of the team wasn’t angry at him for supporting the Accords, not even those who had been locked in the Raft? 

“Look, Romanoff, I won’t be as easily fooled as I was in the past,” Tony’s voice was steady despite his heart beating so fast and so hard that Tony was afraid it was going to fall out of his chest and how hadn’t the beta heard it by now? It was too loud! “I’ve learned my lesson. Now, if you excuse me, I have places to go.” 

The mechanic didn’t actually have to go anywhere but his own floor, but he had to get away from the redhead before she figured him out. That wasn’t going to happen. He couldn’t let it happen! He had to retreat as fast as possible and hope no one else was awake. He hurried to the lift without looking back. 

 

If he had looked back he might have seen shadows shifting to show the figure of Clint Barton. The old Tony might have wondered where Black Widow’s partner in crime was. This was just another puzzle piece that didn’t fit. 

“Is he or isn’t he acting weird?” Nat asked with her arms crossed and frowning. 

“He is. Tony would have had some funny reply, something about you worrying.” Clint had been the one to spot the odd behavior and Nat knew it had something to do with alpha’s strong sense of smell. “But he’s onto you now, so… what do we do?”

Both spies remained in silence, each of them forming a plan that they were going to go over together until it was flawless and easily executable. For now, it was better to let the older omega think he had gotten away with whatever trouble he was in. 

  
  


It wasn’t until days later that Clint found out what they were missing. It was stupidly simple and yet it had taken too long to figure it out. The thing was that Tony wasn’t an idiot and the omega would probably expected either Nat or Clint himself to be the ones following him if suddenly he saw he had a tail every time he left the compound. What the genius wasn’t going to be expecting was to have the other spy on the team to be the one doing the surveillance. 

Thus Clint walked up to Bucky, who for once was working out alone in the gym, to ask for a small favor. “I need you to follow Stark,” Clint asked without beating around the bush. “And then tell me what he does when he leaves.”

“Why?” Bucky didn’t stop punching the bag but his attention was solely on his fellow alpha. 

Keeping up with the not beating around the bush, Clint relayed the information and and Nat had gathered over months of careful study. He ignored the raised eyebrow and the obvious mockery behind those eyes. “He isn’t just smart, you know? He is a genius and is going to see us coming from a mile away, so, can you do me this favor?”

“You know he hates my guts, right? I killed his parents and he obviously hasn’t forgiven me.” Or any of them if the evident avoidance was anything to go by. “Do you think he is going to like having me following him around?”

“That’s why I’m asking you, doofus, if I ask anyone else, Tony is going to see them sooner rather than later,” Clint admitted. He was placing a lot of trust in the Winter Soldier’s training and reputation. “We need to find what’s going on with him before it blows up in our faces.”

It was clear as day that Clint wasn’t telling the whole truth but either way, Bucky nodded. Mostly because the Avengers had gone out in simple missions that didn’t require the whole team and as the last member to join the initiative, he was the only one who hadn’t seen action yet.

“Great, I owe you, man!” Clint smiled and Bucky knew he was going to get on a lot of trouble with Steve if the good old Captain ever found out about this whole spying on their teammate business. 

 

Three days later, Bucky left the compound with one objective in mind: follow Stark to wherever he was going from his office. Natasha -  _ I don’t go by Natalia anymore _ \- had confirmed the delivery of a mysterious package and not two hours later, the omega had left the building without his head of security or an armor. The other two spies were back at the compound waiting for his return to share the intel he would gather. As he started up his motorcycle, and wasn't Stark one brilliant mind for making their rides completely silent, Bucky could almost see Steve’s disappointed face. Hopefully, his old friend wasn’t going to find. Ever. 

Thus he frowned as he followed the tracker signal to an apartment building. The car was parked and after pressing his flesh hand against the hood, Bucky determined his mission had just left the car. With a quick look around, he saw a building in front of the apartment block where he could see everything from. He had seen the man go into the building, so he was there, but which floor was he in? 

Perched on top of his nest, Bucky took out a pair of binoculars and did a quick search until a light turned on. Top floor to the left. Damn! It was just out of range. He gathered his stuff and moved swiftly from one rooftop to another, then jumped onto the fire escapes of the next building and climbed to the roof. Yeah, from this one he had perfect vision to what looked like a bedroom. If either man closed the blinds, he was going to have a show apparently. Stark was leaning against the doorframe wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a black leather collar. Huh… That was unexpected, maybe he should have brought a camera or something. 

Or maybe not. The man in the room looked unhealthy, and there was nothing but submissiveness, and not the nice kind, not the playful kind. Wrinkles marred his brow as his companion talked and the man getting on his hands and knees on the bed was clearly broken. This was far from the omega Stark he had met back in Germany and then in Siberia. 

The first time he had met Stark while not being the Winter Soldier, Bucky had thought the omega looked ragged, like he was missing a few meals and a lot of sleep, but his posture had screamed of a strong will, independence and confidence, he had talked like he owned the room and people should be blessed by his presence. The difference was such that it hurt to look at this omega getting fucked and then slapped around and fucked again. 

The boiling point was when the mechanic kneeled and his tear-stained face was caressed and then slapped, red blotches appearing and more tears rolling down that beautiful face. Bucky wasn’t even aware of when he had started shaking or when his vision turned red and rage ran through his veins like molten lava. 

No, his brain focused on something else at first. Something had sparked in his chest. Several somethings to be exact. He wasn’t able to name them all, but the more prominent were possessiveness, longing, and jealousy. Incapable of analyzing those, his mind wandered at that one time Bucky had confronted Steve. The conversation had started while flying to Wakanda. Steve had been strangely silent and he had been way too much for it to be normal.

_ “He is going to be alright, isn’t he?” The idea of speaking first had been so he could get to the bottom of what was worrying Steve, but maybe he should have started the conversation with something less… stupid. “I mean, he looks like he is quite resourceful?” _

_ Steve sneered at that. “Yeah, resourceful… He is, he is more than resourceful.” _

_ “We can turn around, I’m not worth this much trouble, Steve.” That last statement got Steve’s attention and yeah, those blue eyes were watering too fast now their owner wasn’t constantly blinking.  _

_ “We’ve had this conversation: you’re more than worthy,” Steve  _ _ claimed with as much molly as he had not even hours ago. _ _  “It’s just… It’s stupid but…” _

_ Bucky remained quiet while Steve gathered his thoughts or looked for whatever he was going to say. Sometimes it took seconds, others - if memory served him right - took hours. This time it looked like it was going to be the former, as Steve cleared his throat before speaking. “Tony is one of the strongest omegas... people I’ve ever known. I thought so little of him at the beginning and then I fought by his side and everything he did kept surprising me.” _

_ Bucky nodded but kept silent. Steve continued, “We worked together more and more and I started seeing him under a different light. I didn’t want to be his teammate, I wanted something else but it was always one-sided… Then you showed up, ready to kill me and then you were yourself. I had to make a decision and I…” _

_ “You could have what you’ve always wanted but instead you slammed your shield into his chest.” Bucky was ready to keep going but the words were escaping his mind so he groaned, frustrated.  _

_ “No, I… If I had gotten what I wanted, I wouldn’t have had to make a decision,” the blond alpha sounded so sure of what he was saying but underneath there was something else, some depreciation. “I was a coward instead. Now I have to live with it.” _

_ “Steve…” _

_ “Bucky, it’s done. I don’t regret it.” He stated, no doubt in his words but Steve had always been an open book to Bucky and the brunet knew.  _

_ Instead of arguing with such a bullheaded alpha, Bucky nodded once. “I’m sure he will forgive you once you can explain to him why you did it.”  _

_ One didn’t need to be a genius to know that what Steve called one-sided was obviously reciprocated. If it was meant to be, it would be no matter the obstacles, time or space.  _

Back to the present, Bucky saw the omega living the room but he himself didn’t move. There was no point in following the younger man, instead, he could watch the old, abusive one and learned more of what was going on. Even while his brain was going back once again to how Steve was still madly in love with Stark and how his friend’s feelings were, against all logic, contagious. Barton and Natasha weren’t going to hold it against him if he took a few more hours to keep watch. 

 

In the end, Bucky didn’t share much with the other two spies. He hadn’t uncovered anything that weird. He told them the omega had met with a man, they had had sex - he kept the slapping around and weird clothing out of his report - and tried to convince them that maybe they were just paranoid and Wilson had been right all along, that maybe Tony’s behavior was because he was still angry at them for the whole Accords mess. Maybe it was because they had invaded his home and the omega in Tony needed to get used to it. Something didn’t feel right though, however, he kept that to himself until they had something else, something more about the  appalling  situation Tony was in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony isn't alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely beta and co-creator and thank you to everyone who left kudos, reviews and bookmarked the story. Your support makes this possible :)

By the time the final piece fell into place, a month had gone by. Clint thought of one of the girls back to the Circus who had loved learning quotes and using them to slip into every conversation she had. One of her favorites had been a Buddha one, she used it so much that it had stuck to Clint.  _ Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth _ . It wasn’t surprising it came back to him when he stood in Tony’s office at SI and he had decided to snoop around. 

The archer had asked Tony to meet him so they could go over his bow that had been treated poorly by some stupid agents after their last mission. FRIDAY had replied to the message by e-mail and Clint had decided to take this chance to apologize properly for what he had said back at the Raft. Let it not be said that Clint wasn't all about burying the hatchet. 

Tony’s secretary - seriously, why did the omega need a secretary? - had let him in, told him to wait inside the office. She was probably awestruck by the fact an Avenger was talking to her because it was unsafe as fuck to let a stranger into your boss’ office and then leave them alone. Especially when the guest you were letting in was a spy as Clint was. 

The alpha had waited five minutes before going around the desk and opening as many drawers as possible. And yes, that meant he might have forced one or two open too. It wasn’t like anybody be surprised, really! In one of those, he had found the missing piece, the one that completed the puzzled and boy, did it look bad. The whole picture was way worse than Clint could have ever imagined. 

The papers had the Government seal of approval, the same signature was stamped at the end of each page alongside Tony’s. There were thousands of legal argot but the message was clear. How the fuck had Tony been able to hide this from them for months!? Clint skim read the contract once more to make sure he wasn’t mistaken but the words were the same, the whole business deal was the fucking same!

“What the fuck do you think you are doing!?” The outraged question made the blond alpha looked up. At the door was one pale, disheveled omega whose eye bags had bags and how hadn’t they seen the signs!? “I said, what the fuck are you doing?!”

The papers were snatched out of his hands forcefully and shoved back into the same drawer they had been taken from. Clint was petrified, still slightly out of it. “Are you fucking serious, Stark?”

Tony took a step back, his back ramrod straight and Clint could almost see the tension seeping out of him in waves. His eyes were wide open and his lips a tight line. “Who let you in? I told you to wait for me out of my office, not in it and obviously, I gave you no permission to go over my stuff like you…”

“Stop!” The archer slammed his hand down the table, the whole desk shaking under the strength of the hit. He regretted it as soon as Stark flinched and took a step back, almost all of the righteous fury leaving his body. The hawk couldn’t just let it go though, so he kept talking. “What was that? And don’t lie to me, Stark!” 

Tony’s lips parted, his tongue dipped out to lick at his lower lip, his eyes were unfocused and he looked even paler if that was possible, still, when he replied his voice was steady. “None of your business, Barton.” 

“None of my business my ass,” he growled a second away of losing all patience. “My name, all of our names are there, that means it’s my business as much as it’s the team's.”

That got Tony a full body shiver and his brown eyes to widen slightly. “I said it is none of your, or the team’s, business, now leave! You have three seconds to leave my office or I’m calling security and they will drag you out of here like the little shit you are and if they don’t manage to do so,” at least the engineer was smart enough to know that security had no actual chance of removing the alpha from the premises. “My legal team will have a field day with you when I charge you with industrial espionage!”

So they were using threats now? Well, two could play that game. “How about you either you tell me or you tell Cap, how does that sound?” It was a low blow to mention Rogers but what he had read was more than a little worrisome if it was true. “Or the whole team for that matter since apparently, you decided it was alright to cut a deal for us with the Secretary of State!”

“You wouldn't, you can't!” The omega was looking slightly green and the shiver was now a full body tremor.

“But I will, and they are going to like this as little as I do!” He knew his statement was true, the team was going to be as outraged as the archer was. 

Something happened then, and later, when the alpha had a chance to think back to this moment, he was going to feel like shit. Tony turned around and just ran… Not a long distance, enough to get to the small ensuite bathroom that was to the right of the office's door. Clint moved forward just to have the door closed in his face and all he could hear was retching. Once, twice, three times. Then nothing. The alpha pushed the door open and slid through the small crack. 

Tony was sprawled on the floor, head on the toilet and hands shaking around it. Clint got the small hand towel wet and kneeled behind the omega and shifted him until Tony’s head was on the alpha’s shoulder. Hopefully, Clint was giving out calming vibes while he cleaned the older man’s chin and face. 

“Please, tell me you didn’t get knocked up because I’m fucking sure you have claimed more than once you didn’t want children,” he murmured, eyes fixed on the mechanic. “I’m still mad at you, though.”

“Can you shut up?” It was whispered and Tony, with a shiver, burrowed further into Clint’s neck and chest. 

And so Clint did. He was going to keep quiet and held Tony for as long as the omega needed but then they were going to have a serious talk. 

 

Tony took a while to get himself together and Clint groaned when the first thing the omega said was self-deprecating, “I’m such an omega, am I not? Getting all emotional and shit.”

The alpha dragged the mechanic out of the ensuite, they would be more comfortable back in the office. Tony flopped into his desk chair, his brown eyes focusing on anything but the blond man crouching between his knees. However, Clint was a sniper, a professional one, he was used to silence and long waits. Tony was going to end up giving in and the archer was going to be there to hear him out. Otherwise, they might end up on the bathroom floor again. His blue eyes went to the drawer where the contract was hidden and Tony sighed. 

“Can’t we just ignore it?” The question was pained and Clint frowned. He might have said some really nasty shit when he was imprisoned but he liked Tony. 

“Stark, Tony… buddy?” That got him a quirked brow and brown eyes focused on him. “You… we, fuck. Look, we need to tell the rest of the team about this, we can help you, you don’t, you shouldn’t have had to…”

“I did. I do. And the fine print is clear on that if I try to get out of this deal, if I tell anyone about it… the deal is off and you all go back to the Raft, I go to the Raft, everyone I love will have their lives taken apart.” Tony was getting worked up, not in an obvious way but he was and the archer held his hands down. “You can’t even think about it, Barton.”

It was kind of impossible. Those papers were engraved in his brain forever, he was going to think of that every time he saw the omega sneaking out of the compound or coming back! “We can figure it out. We haven’t broken the Accords, we haven’t broken the Law.” He just needed Tony to see the logic behind the archer’s words. “And if they do, do you think our friends are going to just stand by?”

Tony pulled his hands free and hugged himself, trying to get as small as possible and kind of doing it. “Just let me do my own thing, it’s not like people are actually going to do anything to help me when there is nothing to help me with.” 

It didn’t escape Clint how the omega had said people, not friends, people. Like the team were mere strangers that he happened to live with. He was going to have a serious talk with Nat about it when he went back to the compound. She was better at that type of thing, he was better at long distances. Or so Phil used to say. 

“Come to the communal area tonight, we can discuss it with the rest,” he tried to persuade the mechanic. “Find a way out.”

Suddenly came a knock on the door. The bubble popped and Tony shifted so suddenly, it was like watching two completely different people. One of them vulnerable, weak, afraid. The other was strong and confident, cocky to a fault. “I will, now leave, I do have to work.”

That was a lie if Clint ever saw one but Tony was going to let them find a way out of this whole mess he had gotten into even if Clint had to drag him to it. He opened the door and was met with the Secretary of State himself. All his muscles tensed and the man’s eyes looked over the blond’s shoulder and they turned to ice before turning back to the spy and smiled warmly. 

“Agent Barton, what a pleasant surprise to find you here.” Ugh, even his voice angered Clint. 

“Don't know why it would be, Tony and I are close friends,” he smiled while speaking in an attempt of normalcy. “And we see each other all the time.”

Smithson's face fell at that and he squared himself. “Well, I'm glad to hear so but I have a meeting with dear Tony here, so…” 

Clint knew a dismissal when he heard one but his body wasn't cooperating. Tony cleared his throat and the blond man wanted to growl, couldn't the omega see he was trying to protect him!?

“I'll see you tonight, Tony, don't forget.” He didn't wait for a response before leaving the two alone. 

 

Tony didn't move from his chair, he didn't move a muscle as Smithson closed the door behind himself as he stepped in Tony's office. “This week looks like a busy one, so I don't think you will be seeing much of Barton or any of your teammates,” It was a weird occurrence for the Secretary of State to show up. “And I hope you do remember the party next week, it’s going to be really important, make sure you are on your best behavior.”

“Otherwise, you will make sure my teammates and I are going to be shipped to the Raft, no questions asked, I know.” That right there was Tony being between a rock and a hard place. 

If he didn’t show for team night, Clint was going to spill the beans, if he didn’t go to whatever date Smithson had arranged that him and his friends would pay a price they didn’t know about. Yeah, it was definitely better if Tony was the one to take one for the team. It was better than having Smithson on his case. Their case. 

Because that was it, really. Smithson didn’t have it out for the Avengers for what they represented. He did because the Avengers had accepted Tony in their ranks. That was the one offense the Secretary of State couldn’t accept. And it was all due to the fact that Tony was an omega. There was nothing in this world the alpha in front of him despised more than an omega, the mechanic hadn’t learned why yet, but he had accepted it. 

Maybe that was the reason why it seemed to gladden Smithson that Tony had accepted the deal. He was always happier when Tony was limping or rubbing at his knees and wrists after a specially vicious client. He had even stated that omegas just couldn’t take a little bit of roughhousing. There was also the fact that he was getting more supporters with each passing day thanks to Tony being basically his to do whatever the fuck he wanted to, whore. 

“Good thing you have some brains to go with that pretty face, Stark, now, for tonight…” Tony listened half-heartedly as the Secretary went on how the omega was expected to dress and act.  

 

Tony parked the car just outside the mansion and took off his converse, the distance was short so he wasn’t going to miss them terribly by making the walk barefoot. He took a deep breath and turned off the phone before tucking it in his trenchcoat. He counted the steps he took from his car to the door and another deep breath before knocking once, twice and a step back to wait. 

He heard heels click-clacking and the door was opened. The woman was dressed in a long black dress with a slit in the front. When she leaned against the doorframe, Tony got a peek of her lack of panties. “Good evening, omega Stark, we were waiting for you.” She purred and stood to the side. “Come in and take off that awful thing, I know that’s not what we asked for.”

Tony took it off, his cheeks reddening with embarrassment as he hung it on the coat rack by the entrance and looked at the mistress he would be serving tonight. He already missed the cover it provided. He tugged uselessly at the skirt hem but it wasn’t going to grow magically. It barely covered his lace covered dick and the mistress chuckled at him for even trying. The tied up shirt wasn’t helping either as it let his belly in full view. That’s where the woman placed her hand with a short whine.

“It’s a pity we couldn’t get the price for impregnating you, my husband would have been thrilled to fuck you while heavily pregnant,” she confessed before moving towards the stairs. “He is a kinky bastard but oh, I love him so much I can’t help giving in to his darkest desires.”

Yeah, Tony had gathered so much when he had been informed he was going to pretend to be a cross-dressing high schooler for the couple. The whole getting knocked up before you are able to vote was just another disgusting detail. But well, the mechanic had a job to do and it was better if it was him and not an actual minor, it didn’t help to think like that and yet, what else could he do?

As soon as he stepped into the room, he was greeted with an old man naked, dick standing proud and more than ready is the purplish color was anything to go by. “Perfect timing, our boy, why don’t you get comfortable on the bed?” 

Tony’s mind wandered away as he was being tied in a spread eagle position, the leather cuffs were too tight and they were biting into his skin, better not to struggle then. He decided to notice the small details: the lights were too dim, clearly on purpose since it prevented Tony to notice anything specific from the man. Was he bald and he didn’t want Tony to see? Or maybe he was, like the others, a prominent figure and he didn’t need Tony to spread rumors about his deviated ways. As if! 

The omega closed his eyes as a cock pressed against his hole. As usual, no foreplay or preparation. It was a lesson he had learned early on, always come prepared to avoid unnecessary injuries. His mind made a list of lessons he had learned over the months as he was fucked way too slow to get any real friction, also the guy missed his prostate by a mile and a half every single time he bottomed. Then the real fun started when the woman slapped him and screamed. “Open your eyes! Look at your daddy, bitch and thank him!” She slapped him again and again. 

It was what the man needed because the guy started to move harder in shorter thrusts and then he went on with some grunts and some “yeah”, “teach this slut some manners, love,” and Tony imagined they were someone else. The pain was worsening but in his mind, he didn’t mind because it was all playful and there were some laughing at some bad line Steve had used and Bucky was sitting by his head, metal arm glinting under the morning sun and eyes filled with mirth. 

“I said call him daddy, you piece of shit!” Pain shot from his abdomen and Tony stuttered. “Say it, say it!”

What was he being hit with? He looked down and saw a large leather shoe on the perfectly manicured hand of the mistress, ready to strike again, so he caved and whimpered, “Daddy, daddy…” 

Fortunately, it sounded enough to like whatever he had been asked to say because he felt the man’s knot catching to his abused rim. “I’m gonna fill you with my baby, you’re gonna look so pretty with your huge belly…”

Tony would have thrown up if the mistress hadn’t decided to just sit on his face and demand him to pleasure her as well. It was going to be a long night. 

And it was. They fucked him in turns, he watched as they made out waiting for the blue pill to work on him and then he was tortured slowly: wax play, breath play, any play he wasn’t fond of. By the time he left the house on wobbly legs, the sun was rising on the horizon. He didn’t go to the compound, it was too far away and he was in desperate need of a shower and then another one because he was never going to be clean again. 

As he entered the SI building he could feel his body was covered in marks. In some places, the skin had been broken and blood crusted. He took his private lift to get directly to his floor. It was still early and no one was there to receive him. So, he made a beeline to the shower and watched the water taking every bit of external dirt with it down the drain. He forced his hand to move from his side to his backside where he prodded at his still loose hole, trying to get as much cum as possible out of his body. Fuck, fuck, fuck! He knew he was on contraceptive but the fear was there and it made him desperate to just be clean! 

The omega didn’t leave the shower until the water was clean and he took one of the fluffiest towels in existence to cover himself. He didn’t even want to see himself on the mirror so he sat on the lid of the toilet and scrubbed himself down using the towel. He put on the spare t-shirt and jeans he always had at his office and felt a bit more like himself if not a little shaken still. He was going to have a few cups of coffee and he surely was going to feel a bit more like himself. 

Though he hadn’t counted on opening the door and finding Barton lounging on his desk chair, legs propped up on his desk and arms crossed over his chest with a disappointed look in his face that soon enough turned into a mask of complete disbelief. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks?” Tried Tony as he plastered on his cocky smirk. “You should see the other guy.”

“This why you didn’t show up when I asked you to?” The archer closed the gap between them and held Tony’s hands, turning them carefully. The omega shivered. “You can’t let them do this to you, Stark. Not anymore.”

Clint’s brain was filled with more words he didn’t know what to do with.  _ ‘You deserve better’ _ ,  _ ‘Steve wouldn’t treat you like this’ _ ,  _ ‘let us help you, please’ _ . Instead, he pulled away and stared at Tony. Yeah, no. Steve needed to pull his head of his ass and if Tony didn’t want to help himself and stop this shitshow, Clint was going to do it. Fuck the Avengers, fuck Smithson and fuck everyone else! This was personal.

  
  


Clint looked at the red dot on his phone screen, the only sound the revving of Tony’s car and he had Bucky on standby in case they had to leave to get pictures or something. If they wanted to help Tony get out of that mess he was in, they were going to need more than audio proof. Smithson had crossed the line when he decided to go after one of Clint’s friends. Now Clint was going after him and teach the asshole a very important lesson: No one messed with Clint’s friends or family. And God had the blond alpha berated himself for taking so long to bug Tony so much the bugs had bugs! He was not going to let shit get farther. 

Bucky had protested at the beginning, he had claimed he was unable to lie to Steve and that Steve should be let into Tony situation. Boy, had Clint snapped at him. 

_ “You want to tell him? Alright, go tell him but you and I know he won’t let us kill these motherfuckers, and I want to kill them.” Cap was too righteous to let them take revenge and Nat was in charge of keeping him distracted for as long as necessary. “And so should you if you love him even half of how much I think you love him!” _

It had been a low blow, Bucky wasn’t going to let anyone get between Steve and his intended, not even himself. Stupid ex-Russian spy didn’t see the whole picture. Nat and Clint had a blast commenting on the super soldiers mutual pinning and the utter adoration they had for Tony and how mopey they had been when after Clint had gotten their hopes up to only have the omega not show up. 

“Alright, Buckaroo, the bird has landed.” Clint was perched on the rooftop of the compound. Bucky was leaning against the wall, ready to go. “Let’s see what’s going on.”

“Are you sure we shouldn’t have followed him straight away?” It was funny how Barnes’ personality shifted slightly when Rogers was away on a mission. 

“He said he had an important meeting with the board, we need to show him we do trust him,” Clint explained and took a moment to admire Bucky’s hand clenching and unclenching constantly with the thrumming of unleased tension. “But we have plenty of cars to hot-wire in case we need to get there as fast as possible.”

  
  


“Take this,” a pill came with the order. It was non-descriptive, white without any brand icon. “What are you waiting for? An invitation?”

Smithson had been fidgety all night. Every word he said to Tony had been delivered like an order and he had yet to meet his eyes. Tony’s instincts were telling him to flee but the rational part of him told him to obey or the consequences were going to be worse than whatever Smithson had planned for the evening. So, Tony took the pill and swallowed it, no questions asked. 

“Come, they are waiting for you.” The Secretary put a hand in the small of his back and steered him toward a small saloon where there were six men, all had drinks and cigars and there was white powder on the table between them. “Gentleman, the whore has just arrived.”

There was laughing and Tony’s coat was taken off and tossed to the side. “I’ll leave you to your fun.” 

Brown eyes filled with unease followed Smithson retreating form. Tony was the one who suddenly felt restless. One of the men got up and staggered towards the omega, his green eyes were glazed over and he smelt of brandy, bad brandy, not that he was probably able to differentiate them with how drunk he already was. “You look so pretty, ‘meg…” 

The rest of them laughed when Tony was smacked on the ass by Asshole. “Come kneel here, gorgeous, we will treat you right.” 

Tony moved and let them all touch him as he passed them until he was standing in front of the only sober man. Gracefully, Tony sank down to his knees, hands on the inseam of the man’s thighs. “Look at you, you’re just perfect, aren’t you?”

Sober Dipshit cupped his jaw and ran his thumb over Tony’s bottom lip. The digit was pressed between his parting lips and Tony knew what the guy wanted, so he let his eyelids droop and sucked on it like it was the most delicious thing he had ever had on his mouth. 

Someone was snorting behind his back and the mechanic tensed. Drinking was one thing, he could stand drunk people, drugs? High bastards were more difficult to predict and he wanted to get out of the house alive. He tried to look around, memorize the faces around him. Dipshit had black eyes and he was bald with a big mustache, then there was Asshole, he had a scar running from his left ear down his jawline and green eyes, a mop of grey hair over his head. Next to him was a too thin guy, Beanpole, who was laughing at something a fat old man, Fucktard, was saying. The other two were to Tony’s right, one of them, Dickface, a black man with curly hair and trimmed beard was watching Tony with lust filled eyes. The last one was still snorting, Junkie, and was too muscular, bald and had three golden earpieces on the right ear. 

“Let’s get started, guys, the bitch is going to get cold if we don’t.” Dipshit commented and Dickface was the first to plaster himself against Tony’s back. “Remember, no knots at first, we want him begging for it.”

Dipshit just pulled out his dick, not too long but thick. “Spread them for me, sweet cheeks.” Tony did so, with his hands now out of use, Tony had to use Dipshit’s legs for balance and let the guy pet his head. “Fuck, he looks like he is goin’ to be a tight fit…”

“Georgie-boy told us he was going to be tight, man,” Junkie laughed while stroking himself. “We’ll leave him gaping by the time we’ll be done with him.”

A shiver ran down Tony’s spine and his dick twitched, fuck… what? Dickface was tonguing the part of his nape not covered by the leather collar he was wearing. Another shiver. Sweat dripped onto his eyes and Tony blinked to clear his vision. The guy wasn’t even pushing inside yet, he was just pressing against the omega’s hole, rubbing it. 

“Come on, Harry, get on with it, the rest of us are waiting!” Someone yelled from behind and Dickhead pushed forcefully until he was balls deep into the mechanic. “Well?”

“Fuckin’ tight, too fuckin’ tight…” The black man was moving without giving Tony a second to get used to the intrusion. “Can’t wait to knot you, babe…”

The hand that had been playing with his hair was tugging at it to get the genius’ attention and when he looked up, it was to find a long cock with a reddish mushroom head. “Don’t be a lazy ass and suck, gorgeous, we aren’t going to sit around waiting for your ass.”

Right, he was the lazy ass. Tony’s lips wrapped around the head and sucked while maintaining eye contact. Hopefully, these guys were too drunk to last a lot or to get it up more than once, though Smithson had ordered him to stay until the guests felt like it. 

As usual, he let his mind go to a better place, to cold metal fingers and soft blond hair and strong chests to rest against. But he was feeling sick, no, not sick. There was heat uncoiling in his lower abdomen and some cramping was starting to cause him to groan. His senses were getting overwhelmed and if he hadn’t been on suppressants, he would think he was in… The pill! 

The realization that he had been tricked hit him like a brick wall. He was going into heat for the first time in years against his will while surrounded by six alphas if his nose was to be trusted. He struggled to get away from Dickface before he came in him. But it didn’t work, he put more vigor into his fight to no avail. His limbs were unresponsive and he was getting weaker. 

A hand tightened around his throat and Tony gave up, “No, no, I don’t… please, stop…” So he begged. His begging was ignored and the omega just sobbed while he kept begging them to stop. 

Dickface’s hand snaked between their bodies and the mechanic knew what was going to happen next and his fears were proven right when he felt hot spurts of cum painting his insides. Nausea rose up his throat but he had to swallow it down along the cock thrusting in. “I can’t wait to see who will sire your first child, Stark.” That was the last thing heard before a switch in his brain flipped off and he became an automaton, letting them do whatever they wanted with him, to him. It didn’t matter because his consciousness had been shoved so far down he just blacked out. 

  
  


_ “No, no, I don’t… please, stop...” _ Clint tensed, that was their cue. 

He motioned at Bucky to get going. It sucked they had to do it this way, that they had to let Tony get hurt so they could get the proof they needed. Though it wasn’t like Tony had asked for their help, he had been adamant in doing it his own way. While Bucky was busy as he hot-wired the car of his choice, Clint ran back inside and to the garage, headphones still on. 

The blond alpha thanked all the Gods above to whoever decided to teach the Winter Soldier to hot-wire a car in record time and that Barnes had retained that knowledge because when he got to the garage, a black Chevrolet Camaro was purring waiting for Clint. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, Barnes hit the gas and they were on the road, the trees and signal flying past and they were probably breaking all speed limits, but it was justified. There were moans sounding through the headphones, grunts, and snarls and they were still too far away. 

“Come on, Barnes! Can’t you drive faster!?” They should have used a motherfucking quinjet but then again, they would have had to explain why they were using government property. 

The brunet growled at him in a threatening way, he probably said something else but the archer was too busy listening to Tony crying out to waste efforts on the Sergeant. Clint was getting sick of the comments he was hearing over the headphones, specially since they were directed at Tony. He was so going to bury Tony in as many soft blankets as possible and the omega was prohibited from leaving his side for as long as Clint felt like it. 

No matter what he said about Bucky’s driving skills, the man got them to their destination in half the time it would have taken if they had been respecting the speed limit. Still, it took them almost two hours of tense silence to reach the huge mansion in East Hampton. As soon as the car was parked, Clint and Bucky were out of it with their guns in hand ready to use. 

Except there wasn’t any car parked outside the place. The mansion was huge, Clint feared they would have to look in every single room to find the omega. There was no noise to be heard and it made Clint nervous. What were they going to find in there?

The two alphas moved like shadows, their training coming in handy to be silent predators moving towards the apparently empty house. Their eyes met when they found the front door wide open and lights turned on. When they reached the doorframe, Clint got in first, Bucky covering him, and went to the right when Bucky stepped into the house, gun pointed to the left. They moved in tandem, small steps, tapping on each other’s shoulders when they were covered. 

Fortunately, they didn’t have to look for long before they reached what looked like a smoking room in one of those really old movies. Or at least Clint thought so. There were a few armchairs and one long three seater sofa, all of them in gray with black wood. Between them was a turned over  table and there were crystal shards everywhere. 

Tony was laying on the sofa, curled up and shivering. As they neared him, they were hit with a sweet aroma, tangerine and motor oil. Underneath those were several scent marks, easily explained with the amount of cum he was covered in. Bucky growled behind him, animalistic almost, and Clint had to turned around - even though he himself was seeing red - and order the soldier to calm the fuck down. 

“Go get the car ready, I’ll bring him out.” Bucky was clenching and unclenching his fists over and over again and his face had set in a snarl. “Now, Barnes!” 

The archer can deal with this, or so he told himself as he kneeled by the omega. Tony was unconscious, though his body still tensed up when Clint placed a hand on his arm. 

“It's ok, Tones, it's me, Barton…” He took of his jacket and placed it around the mechanic, he wasn't going to waste time looking for the other's coat. “I'm going to take you home, and when you are awake, you and I are going to have a very serious talk.” 

With all the care he was able to muster, the deaf alpha picked Tony up in bridal style. Fuck, Tony was light, too light. Clint tried not to breathe too much as he needed to keep a clear mind. One furious alpha was enough,, two meant they weren't going to get shit done. 

Outside he was greeted with Bucky leaning supporting himself on the car. The brunet was taking deep breaths with a pinched look. 

“Come on, Barnes, we need to get going.” Bucky fisted his hands and turned away from them when Clint passed him. “Can you open the fucking door!?”

“...Yeah, yeah…” What the fuck was going on with Barnes? “What did they give him?”

Clint laid Tony in the backseat and tried to cover him better. “What do you mean?”

“You don't smell that?” The question was barely a whisper and for the first time ever, the ex-assassin sounded afraid. “He smells like chemicals, like something putrid.” 

Oh, right… super soldier with super senses! “I don't know, the doctors will be able to tell us if we get him back  _ pronto _ .” 

If Bucky had been fast before, the way back was done as if the devil was chasing them. Clint kept looking over his shoulder to make sure the omega was fine, or as fine as possible with how Barnes was driving. Once again, the blond man thought how much handier a quinjet would have been. 

However, he forgot all about quinjets when they finally saw the outline of the compound against the night sky. Barnes stopped the car and Clint went to get the omega while his fellow alpha disappeared inside the building. He had Tony in his arms again and as he turned around, the medical staff was coming out with a gurney - how fast had Barnes ran? - but his blue eyes fell upon a man with curly salt-and-pepper hair with glasses that wore a very distinctive purple shirt under his lab coat. 

“This is not what it looks like, Brucie,” he tried to calm the man that was starting to look a little green. “I…” 

“I gathered that much when Barnes came in,” Bruce said and he sounded angry but there was somethings else there. “Lay him down.” 

Clint didn't need to be told twice and the second the omega was on the gurney, he was wheeled inside. The archer tried to follow them, at some point Barnes joined him, but they reached a point where they weren't allowed to follow. Bruce turned to them before the door closed. 

“We will take good care of him.” With that they were gone and the corridor, suddenly felt too oppressive. 

  
  


“We should have gone as soon as Stark left,” Bucky claimed. The doctors had been gone too long and he was growing restless, guilt eating him alive.

“No, we needed to get the intel, the proof that will get Smithson and the rest of them in jail,” replied Clint who hadn’t moved since Tony was wheeled inside. 

“Didn’t you see him!? Didn’t you smell him, Barton!?” Bucky closed the distance between them and loomed over the archer menacingly. “He was in heat, a chemically induced heat, for fuck’s sake!”

“I offered my and the team’s help to him but he refused it!” And he was mad at Tony for forcing him to do it this way, but there was no turning back now. “And if I had gone and helped him then, he would have gone either way because that’s how Tony works.”

“We could have gone straight to Steve! He would have made Stark stop! He is the alpha leader!” They were drawing attention to themselves, but the tension was running high and they didn’t care if some nurses overheard. “Tony wouldn’t have gone against his alpha’s orders!”

“Look, Barnes, I don’t know how things worked on your day, I don’t know how omegas were back then either,” Clint finally got up and in Bucky’s face, rage filling him as it had never done before. “But Stark is a stubborn motherfucker and one of the most independent omegas I’ve ever known, and trust me, I’ve known a few, he would have spit in Cap’s face as he did in mine!”

Bucky opened his mouth to answer to that, to put the hawk in his place once and for all, but it wasn’t his voice the one that resonated through the corridor, “What’s going on here?”

Both men turned and were greeted by the nearing figure of Captain America still in his combat gear and filthy with dirt and crusted blood. 

“Nothing, just a disagreement, Cap,” Clint lied with ease and a smile, though his eyes conveyed the worry and fear he couldn’t keep hidden. 

Steve must have seen it because he turned to his best friend with a quirked eyebrow, “Buck?”

The ex-assassin was saved by the bell when a door opened and a female, petite doctor came out. She was wearing green scrubs and her black hair was tied in a high bun, her blue eyes were hidden by his large glasses, a frown maring her pretty features. She had a clipboard on her hands and was still making notes when she looked at the three men standing in the corridor. She ignored the tension in the air. 

“Oh, I see you decided to call Captain Rogers for Mr. Stark’s status report, good, good,” her eyes went back to her clipboard and she started shifting papers in it. 

“Yes, I’m here for Stark’s status report,” Steve answered, or more like growled, with a tone that left no room for more bullshit. He was going to have a serious conversation later on with these two. “How is he, doctor?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! It's done!
> 
> Don't hate me, please and thank you for everyone who supports this and Lady Ukkey for everything :)

The kind doctor looked over her shoulder with a worried look before letting out a sigh. “We can positively say he is going to be physically alright.” 

She started listing the injuries they have found out and fixed, ‘all consistent with sexual assault’, and Steve's heart sank, he lowered his eyes and felt Bucky tensed up beside him. Not that the doc cared if they didn't like what she had to tell them, they needed to know what their teammate had had to endure. 

“Dr. Banner is still working on blood tests, but preliminary results let us know his heat is drug-induced,” Bucky gave Clint a surly side look and Steve wondered what else had they left unsaid. “and we noticed traces of white powder when we were taking samples for the rape kit.”

“What about…” Clint asked and pointed at his own stomach. Steve groaned when he caught the meaning behind the move. “You know…”

The doctor looked suddenly angry as if she was talking with little kids. “We administered a contraceptive as it's recommended in these cases.” 

The three alphas nodded, a weight having been lifted from their shoulders. Steve still had a question though, “Can we see him?”

The doctor's whole demeanor shifted. “Due to the forced heat and the drugs used on him, we had to medically induce a coma until his body flushes it out and the heat subdues.” 

“Doctor, we have a patient!” A nurse yelled from the other end of the corridor, her scrubs stained with blood. 

“I need to go, if you have any more questions they will need to wait or ask Dr. Banner.” With that, she rushed after the nurse. 

Clint and Bucky shared a look and then they looked at Captain. Their leader's eyes were cold but underneath it Bucky could see the simmering rage. If they had been alone, the brunet could have tried to ground him through touch, it wouldn't have been the first time or the last. However, Clint was here and the alpha-alpha relationship might have been socially accepted now but there were people who still condemned it. Not that Steve and Bucky were in a relationship, they were just close friends. 

“You two, with me.” Steve's order left no room for disagreement and they both followed the tall alpha when he moved. 

They went through the communal area, but Steve didn’t even look around before keep moving. He ignored the bedrooms and went straight to his office. He waited until the other two alphas were inside before slamming the door close. 

“So, who wants to go first?” The man standing in front of them wasn’t Steve but Captain America and as Bucky had thought, he was wearing his disappointed face. 

“Tony was in trouble, we got him out.” Clint, who normally didn’t fall in the alpha stereotype was suddenly puffing out his chest. “That’s all there is to know.”

Steve’s blue eyes fell on Bucky, the corner of his mouth turned down slightly. “Buck?”

Normally Bucky was all about having a friend and teammate’s back, but when he had to choose between Stevie and everyone else, the punk always won. So, he told the whole truth, leaving nothing behind. He cataloged every twitch and tick Steve made: worry, anger, guilt, rage… “And tonight we decided to get the evidence needed to get the bastard.”

Clint deflated when his lies were no more. “For that, I’ll have to give Phil and SHIELD everything we have.”

“Go.” Steve sounded tired but didn’t shift from his disappointed stance. “I need to talk to Bucky alone.”

The ex-assassin knew the conversation was going to be far from pleasant. They had a lot of history together. Bucky eyes wandered around, “Do you remember when we would go out to places where nobody knew us back in the day?” Steve nodded and Bucky walked past him. “People looked at tiny you and they thought ‘omega’. It was the only time people didn’t look twice at us when we kissed. The rest of the times we had to keep it to our apartment.”

“Buck…” The brunet waved his hand at Steve and sighed. “What does this have to do with the fact that you should have told me about this sooner?”

“I just thought of that, a lot, while I was in Wakanda. I also had time to look Tony Stark up, the Internet is such a great tool. And I knew you chose me because it was the safe choice, but you should have gone and fixed things with him because he is great, you know, he is and he was right in getting angry at you and me.” Steve was staring at him and for once, Bucky didn’t know what was going through his best friend’s mind. “I killed his parents, you lied to him, and he deserves better. That’s why I’m going to protect him ‘till my dying day, Stevie, and I’m telling you because I love you and I’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

Without giving Steve a chance to reply, Bucky walked out of the blond man’s office. Steve had a lot to think on and he would do it better if he was alone. 

 

For a week, Bucky went to medical to be told the same thing, ‘he can’t have visitors yet, Sergeant’. He knew he wasn’t the only one making daily visits. He had seen Steve’s retreating back more than once. But he hadn’t made an effort to reach for his friend. The ex-assassin told himself it was for the better and focused on trying to get the omega’s doctors to let him in.

Thus, when on the eighth day he was told Tony was ready to see some friendly faces, he smiled and stepped in a room that smelt of nothingness. Weird smell, but better than chemicals, he supposed. Tony had his eyes closed, he looked a lot healthier than last time too. Bucky sat on the only chair in the room and scooted closer. The friendly nurse had said they expected the mechanic to wake soon enough and she had winked at him before leaving him alone. 

It might have been a few hours later when Tony finally stirred. His brow wrinkled and his nose twitched before his eyes opened to slits and the corners of his mouth turned slightly downward. He tried to clear his throat and set off a coughing fit. 

“The nurse said you might need to drink some before speaking,” Bucky informed and offered a glass of water with a plastic straw. The omega took a few gulps weakly before moving away. “Better?”

“...What’cha doin’ ‘ere?” The alpha tried to not flinch at the question. “...’abysittin’?”

“No, I just wanted to be here, I guess,” he answered honestly and the omega let his eyes close again. “Maybe you should rest some more, I’ll be here when you wake up again.”

His heart skipped a beat when the mechanic huffed and his face relaxed. Yeah… Bucky could do this. As long as Tony didn’t wake up completely apparently. 

 

The next time Tony woke up, an unfriendly nurse was in the room and twelve hours had gone by without Bucky moving from the chair. She unkindly informed the super soldier he had to leave because the doctor needed to ask Tony some private questions. He wouldn’t be let back in for two days until the friendly - and seriously, Bucky needed to learn their names if he was going to be in medical so often - nurse let him. 

Tony was awake and more aware of his surroundings. “Back again, Barnes?” 

Bucky chose not to answer, he knew the omega was on guard, not because he really hated him, as he didn’t smell of hate, but because being on guard was his default mode apparently. Instead, the alpha nodded and sat back on the chair, mind set in not leaving anytime soon. 

“Why are you even here?” Tony asked and it sounded sincere, probably was. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” It was as simple as that, or so he thought. 

“I tried to kill you?” The genius pressed a button and the bed moved so he wasn’t lying down but sitting or almost sitting. 

Bucky shifted in his chair. He was well aware of the bad blood between them, or the feeling of bad blood. “I murdered your parents.” So, he decided it was time to get it out of the way. At least as much as it was possible if he wanted their relationship to move forward. 

“You’re weirder than I thought,” Tony’s stomach was full of butterflies, and god, he hated that analogy but there wasn’t anything closer to describe how he was feeling. 

“Probably, but I won’t be leaving though.” Bucky’s heart was racing, thumping against his ribcage as if about to burst out of his chest. This was the moment of truth. “I get that you don’t feel really that comfortable around me, you might even prefer Stevie here, but I… want to be here, I want to be here ‘til the end of the line.”

As he said it, Tony felt like there was some hidden meaning behind those words. It took him a while to notice how those stormy eyes had softened and the trembling hands as if the super soldier was restraining himself from reaching forward. Though his chest warmed up with the possible meaning, his insides froze by how stupid he felt at the same time. What if he was reading too much into it? He swallowed around the lump on his throat and kept his eyes on Bucky’s. Only one way to find out, right?

“Can you hold my hand?” He asked with a voice as steady as possible. Bucky’s eyes lit up with a renewed glint in them. He looked at Tony and then at Tony’s hands. 

“Sure.” Tony’s hand was calloused from all the work he did with them and it was slightly clammy, not that he minded. “I meant it, you know? I want to stay by you.”

Tony didn’t answer but his fingers tightened around Bucky’s hands and his whiskey eyes closed as he leaned back against the bed. 

“Rest, we can talk some more when  you wake up again.” He whispered as if afraid to pop the bubble they were in. 

 

Tony was supposed to stay a few more days, ‘a week tops’ the doctor had said and this time the alpha was there. It was alright, Tony slept a lot. Except that after three days he stopped sleeping so much and he wasn’t cleared to leave yet so they talked. They talked a lot about meaningless stuff like coffee, worst dates, best dates. Once they ran out of easy topics, Bucky knew they had to get to the worst part. 

“I thought you hated me, that you were going to hate me forever,” he started after the night shift nurse had left and Tony was still as awake as he had been during the afternoon. “I was ready to live with it.”

Tony looked at him and draw in a deep breath, “I thought so to. I thought I hated you after Siberia, that I hated Steve for choosing you over me,” Bucky swallowed hard, Steve pined after this man and now he found out it was mutual? “But it’s impossible to hate either of you so you’re stuck on my nice list for Christmas.”

The alpha touched the omega’s hand and the smaller man smirked before offering it to the super soldier to take. It felt like there was a lot left unsaid but Bucky couldn’t get the words out of his mouth, not the ones he needed to say. Instead, he moved the chair closer with his eyes set on their joined hands. When he dared look up, Tony had his head tilted to the side and his eyes were focused. 

“Can I kiss you?” The question left Tony’s lips and red dusted his cheeks before he let out a self-deprecating, bitter chuckle. “Sorry, I shouldn’t… that was…”  

The ex-assassin didn’t let him finish whatever he was saying as he was leaning forward and pressing their lips together. It was chaste, innocent but it sparked something in them both and their eyes shone with the realization of what they had done. Tony licked his lips and Bucky followed the movement with rapt attention. 

Bucky felt like he should move away, apologize even if his whole self was asking for more, another taste, a lifetime of it, and unbeknown to him, Tony was ready to apologize for asking once again, but the apology never reached his lips because the alpha gave in to his basic instincts and their lips were mashing together again, this time with more energy behind it. A tongue that flicked out and asked for permission and lips parted to give it, a hand cupping his jaw and teeth tugging at a lower lip. Who moved? Who submitted? Who cared? They parted gasping for air at the same time. 

“Fuck… “ It felt so rushed, it felt like they had gone from zero to a hundred in a matter of seconds and still it felt like they had taken too long to get there. “I need to get some air.”

Bucky was out of the room with his mind trying to make sense of what had happened and why had it happened. He left behind an omega whose heart was shattering in rejection, in self-hatred at the same time it came back together with something primal and hopeful feelings he had given up a long time ago. 

What a fucking mess…

  
  


Bucky took a few hours to come back to medical. His heart was telling him to come back while his logic was screaming at him because he should be going to talk with Steve and, and… and do what? Steve loved Tony, Tony loved Steve and Bucky? Bucky loved them both. How did those two feel about him? He knew Steve loved him, but he had moved on, hadn’t he? If he loved the omega, was there room for another person? He was feeling so out of it he left the compound and walked around the perimeter until his thoughts disappeared and there was only white noise left. It felt nice to not think. Had feelings always been so messy and confusing? He turned around when he decided on a course of action. First stop, Tony’s room. 

However, something had happened while he was away. He knew something had happened as nurses kept coming and going from Tony’s room., The nice doctor ran out and came back with another doctor, this one a young male. And it just didn’t make sense! What the fuck was going on? Yet Bucky forced himself to remain still and out of the way while he tried to gather as much information as possible from the personnel coming and going. 

Hours went by before someone realized he was still there. The male doctor - Dr. Sanders as he introduced himself - asked if he was Tony’s alpha. Bucky opened his mouth to say he wasn’t but stopped when a voice in the back of his mind yelled ‘ _ YES! _ ’ so he nodded feeling confused. Why had he said yes? 

“Mr. Stark suffered an allergic reaction to the new treatment. It’s controlled now but he is running a fever,” Dr. Sanders informed with a frown. “He is going to be closely monitored so you won’t be able to see him for a few days until it comes down.”

Like that he was left out again. So, he had to change his plans… Talking to Steve it was. “Would you mind informing me when I can come to see him? Or when he wakes up?” 

“Of course, I’ll have one of the nurses let you know.” He was obviously new if he didn’t know who Bucky was but it played in the alpha’s favor so he kept his mouth shut. 

 

It wasn’t hard to find Steve. The man, when moping, always went to the same place. As Bucky opened the door to the gym, he was greeted by the thudding of the punching bag. Steve was focused but when the door closed, he took a step back and looked over his shoulder. When was the last time the blond alpha had slept? 

“Buck, what… is everything ok?” For a brief second Bucky was ready to lie and pretend the kiss didn’t happen and he had no feelings. “Is Tony ok?”

Then the punk had to go and ask for the bane of Bucky’s existence and his reason to be at the same time. “He is running a fever,” he explained, suddenly exhausted. “I did something bad.”

“You caused the fever?” Steve’s muscles tensed up and the idiot probably thought Bucky had indeed caused Tony’s fever. 

“No. I… I kissed him.” If his friend was tense before, after hearing Bucky say that he was a breath away from snapping. 

“I’m happy for you two,” it was gritted out and the brunet felt even worse. 

“I’m sorry. I know how you feel for him, I shouldn’t have…” How could he excuse himself? “I took advantage of his emotional state.”

“No, it’s… I took the easy way out and lost my chance with him.” Steve didn’t say he had lost the chance with them both, it was better to keep that to himself. “I’m sure you will treat him like he should be treated.”

“Didn’t you listen to me? I took advantage of him, I shouldn’t have kissed him so soon after the trauma he has just gone through.” Steve let out a humorless laugh. “It’s not funny.”

“No, it isn’t…” But it was kind of. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that Tony doesn’t see it that way, he must be wondering where you are though… And I have to get to a meeting.”

It was a lie, he thought about how this was the first time he ever lied to Bucky and it hurt it had been so easy. And for a moment he thought he had gotten away with it, but as he was walking past his friend, Bucky grabbed his arm and without looking at him said, “You should go visit him, talk to him, Stevie…”

There was no doubt in either of their minds what Steve should go talk to Tony about, “It’s too late, Bucky. Obviously, he has moved on.”

He left the gym with a heavy heart and went straight to his room. He felt so selfish, so undeserving of Bucky’s friendship and Tony’s generosity… He had had a change with them, first with Bucky, then with Tony and then with Bucky again, but he had been such a coward, he let them both go and now he was feeling jealous? Yes, he was a selfish prick who was too much of a coward, who took the easy way out and yet had the guts to want what wasn’t his anymore, what hasn’t been his for a very long time.

Steve didn’t sleep that night, or the next one. He was set on staying out of Bucky’s and Tony’s blossoming relationship but fate had it out for him. He was on his way to the gym when his phone ringed. The number on the screen was from inside the compound so he took it with dread filling his gut.

“Captain Rogers?” The voice was familiar enough that Steve didn’t have to ask who it was. “I’m Dr. Savannah.”

“Yeah, yes, doctor, what can I do for you?” He cleared his throat and looked around to make sure nobody was there. 

“I’m calling to ask if you could come and talk some sense into Mr. Stark,” a shiver ran up the alpha’s spine. It must be important if he was the one being asked to talk to Tony. “He is refusing to go to a therapist even when Dr. Banner and I have been telling him how important it is that he speaks with a specialist about what happened. So we hoped you could make him see reason?”

With a sigh Steve nodded before realizing the young woman couldn’t see him, “I can do that, is it ok if I swing by now?”

“It would be perfect. His fever is finally breaking so we expect him to wake up soon enough and this is really urgent,” the super soldier could almost hear the desperation in the doctor’s voice. “I’ll see you when you get here to give you all the information needed.”

“Thank you, doctor, I’ll see you soon.” They hung up at the same time and Steve went to the medical wing. 

  
  


The next time Tony woke up he didn’t feel like his body was on fire. It hurt, that hadn’t changed but his veins weren’t filled with molten lava and his mind was as sharp as ever. He focused first on how white the ceiling was, then on the smell of disinfectant and the feeling of cotton against his skin, his throat was too dry and his mouth felt like something had crawled in it and died there. A large hand offered a glass of water and his parched lips - or they felt like that at least - parted eagerly trying to get some water in him. 

“Slowly, slowly… There’s more here,” said a soothing voice and Tony keened before focusing his brown eyes on Steve’s baby blues. “Hey, Tony…”

He blinked once, then twice and frowned because last he had heard, Steve was away on a mission with Nat-Romanoff and they weren’t scheduled to come back for at least a week. “Why are you here?” He flinched at the question and the tone, it wasn’t how he had intended to… Well, it didn’t matter what he had intended. Steve was probably going to leave soon enough. 

“I got here a few hours after Clint and Buck brought you in. I wanted to visit but seems like Bucky was faster than me,” Steve chuckled but it was a sad sound and the omega in Tony, or the leftovers of whatever drug Smithson had used to trigger his heat, wanted to comfort the sad, sad alpha in front of him. “That was almost two weeks ago though. I was sent here by your doctor to talk to you. You’ve had a fever for a few days.”

Tony wanted to ask more things, he did. However, there was a lump in his throat and he could only groan and leaned back with his eyes squeezed shut. Fuck, why did this idiot made him feel so much with so little? 

“I know he confessed, by the way,” Steve’s words made Tony’s eyes snapped open, but the alpha was looking at the window. “I’m not… I know I deserve it, that’s what I’m trying to say I guess…”

“What are you talking about?” Tony tried to get up. Yeah, Bucky had said a lot of things when they had talked, so had Tony but what was Steve trying to say?

Steve sighed and put his hands on his knees, his eyes falling down and his lips in a tight line. “I knew he was in love with you, how could he not? You make it so easy to love you, I know that better than anyone.” 

Tony’s mind was struggling to keep up, to avoid reading too much into what Steve was saying. Yet his heart was beating so hard in his chest it was a miracle the blond man didn’t hear it. The worst was the feeling of hope blooming so deep within himself it was a miracle it still existed. In the end, he decided it was better to just ask straight away and he cleared his still too parched throat before attempting to get the answers he needed. 

“W-what… what, you, I…” His breath hitched and his hands were shaking, maybe he was still drugged. “You don’t love me.”

His face suddenly felt too hot and he was sure as fuck his flush was going down his collarbones and chest and it was humiliating. Although Steve was finally looking at him, confused but looking at him nevertheless. Tony ran his hands over his face and decided that if he was going to do this, he was going to go all the way. 

“You left me at Siberia, you slammed your shield on my chest and left me there, you chose Bucky and I get it, I do, he is awesome and funny and really handsome, was it something typical from the forties?” He was aware he was rambling, it didn’t matter, he just kept going. “So, I know you don’t love me, you don’t even like me. So, what’s this about? Because I’m getting mixed signals and I don’t know what to do with them.”

Steve didn’t reply straight away. His brow was wrinkled and Tony didn’t pressure because that was the look the alpha got every time he was trying to find the right words. “In Siberia… I made a mistake. A lot of them actually. But the biggest one was leaving you behind. No, it was being a coward. I thought I had to choose between you and Bucky,” and obviously he had chosen Bucky as Tony had said but it wasn’t because of the reasons the omega thought, so the blond man explained, “Bucky was what I always had, even in the old days when I struggled to breathe on a good day, he was there. You, I want you, that hasn’t changed, but I was so sure I couldn’t have you that I thought how could I risk our friendship?”

Tony was speechless. Still, the Captain wasn’t done, not even close. “I was selfish, Tony and the one who got hurt was you. I’m not even talking about the shield, I lied to you, I kept crucial information from you and then I didn’t have your back.” The Accords weren’t right and Steve had thought so even when the world agreed they were needed. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you, I do, and like Bucky, I’d love nothing more than to have the chance to earn your forgiveness and anything else you’re willing to give me.”

Tony drew his knees against his chest. Suddenly the world was too much, Steve’s closeness and his words were too much and he felt like crying. “I did awful things too, I blew Bucky’s arm off and hurt you.” Though those weren’t his worst sins. He was tainted now, he had been dirtied, used and humiliated, forced to submit to people he didn’t feel anything for. 

“You did what any person would have done in the same circumstances,” the supersoldier whispered as he held out a hand that stopped inches away from Tony’s face. “and I don’t blame you. Hell, I love you even more now and it’s so easy to do so.”

“But how can you love me? You’re… you’re you, you’re perfect and you can have better people than me, better omegas than me!” It didn’t make sense! Why couldn’t Steve see that Tony was someone’s sloppy seconds!? “I did awful things, I let people do awful things to me!”

Steve didn’t have to think of a reply, the words had been in the tip of his tongue for far too long. “Because loving you is like breathing, easy, instinctual and it will kill me if I try to stop, not that I want to. That’s the point,” Steve took a deep breath before he said anything more, “I love you and I always will, I don’t know if I will ever stop loving you, but I’m aware I’m too late and I’m going to let you be with Bucky if that’s what makes you happy, if that’s what you want, because I love you and I only want for you to be happy even if it’s not with me.” 

He might have not noticed it, but Steve had gotten up as he spoke, as he confessed his feelings for Tony and standing by the omega’s side, the supersoldier accepted that he had said the truth, that he had been sincere with the mechanic for the first time in a long time. But the ball was now on the genius’ court, the only thing left was to wait for the brunet to make his move.

Unsurprisingly enough, Tony was too astonished to do anything but stare back at Steve. The alpha finally sighed and made a move to leave. Tony’s hand around his wrist stopped him dead in his tracks. “Wait! Wait…,” Tony wasn’t looking at him though, those brown eyes were on their hands. “I’m sorry, I’m… I’m an awful person, I don’t deserve you, or Bucky, and I’ve tried to hate you both, I’ve truly tried, but it’s impossible to hate you, either of you.” 

Calloused fingers retreated and Steve took the chance to intertwined their hands and squeeze barely, trying to encourage Tony to keep talking. It did the trick. 

“I like you both, more than I should, way more,” as he spoke, Tony’s head tilted back until their eyes met. Those beautiful brown eyes had never been so open, so filled with emotions that Steve couldn’t name straight away. “But I can’t be with either of you, you don’t deserve to be played that way, you deserve to be loved and cherished and I’m not that person, because as I said, I’m not a good person and I’m the selfish one for wanting both of you at the same time in the same way.” 

Steve’s hand cupped Tony’s jaw, his thumb tracing the cheek with soft, softer than ever, eyes and a sincere, tiny smile on his lips. “To love more than one person at the same time, in the same way, doesn’t make you a bad person, it just proves that you have the biggest heart I’ve ever seen.”

In a bold move, the alpha tilted Tony’s head back and leaned forward until they were breathing the same air. Blue eyes moved from the mechanic’s eyes to his lips, back and forth as if asking for permission. Tony’s eyes drooped and his lips parted slightly, that was all Steve needed to press their lips together. He told himself it was going to be just a taste, but the hand he had on Tony’s face moved to cup the curly hair on his nape and the other hand squeezed harder on the smaller man’s hand. Their lips moved together, explorative and soft and they only parted when their lungs protested for lack of air. 

“Steve…” Tony whispered, eyes squeezed tight and his teeth biting his lower lip. 

“I’m sorry, I…” Steve licked his lips chasing the remnants of the omega’s taste. “I should go.” 

As soon as he turned around while letting go of Tony’s hand, Steve froze. Bucky was standing there, his face didn’t give anything away, his eyes where warm, he had his hips jutted out as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. Just how much had Bucky seen? How long had he been standing there for? 

Steve went to move but the other alpha, stepped forward kissing him for the first time in a long while hands raised to either side of his head.

“I see you got your head out of your ass, punk,” Bucky murmured leaning his forehead against Steve’s, he smiled as Steve grabbed him close pressing their entire bodies together. “I think we owe it to ourselves to try, to go back to the early days but this time, we don’t have to hide.”

A small squeak came from the omega in the room watching intently as the two alpha’s held each other.

The blond thought he was starting to understand it. It had all been a plot to get their three-way relationship going, and then blue eyes fell on the omega still on a med cot, because he wanted to be with them both somehow. “Are you serious?”

“Honestly? No, I’m not sure you won’t wake up tomorrow and think what the fuck you’re doing, or that you suddenly find out you can have a better omega to share your bed, your life with,” Tony was talking to both of them, the cocky can-do attitude nowhere to be seen. “Maybe one day you will realize that you are sharing an omega that has been used one too many times, an omega that isn’t just a slut, or a playboy but an outright whore that is also broken beyond repair and you’ll leave me.”

“Tony, that’s not true!” Steve frowned and his most basic instincts were screaming at him, compelling him to find whoever told those lies to the beautiful, intelligent, selfless and kind-hearted creature in front of him. “You’re amazing and I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Doll, nobody can compare to you,” he would know, he had been in almost every country in the world and had yet to find someone who came up close to Stark. “Nobody will. And if you’re afraid that will happen, we will spend the rest of our lives,” it was funny how Bucky wasn’t looking at Steve for support, how he was comfortable speaking for them both. “Proving to you that you’re it for us.”

  
  
  


A year had passed since they started dating. Sort of. Tony didn’t know how to label their relationship. The beginning had been a bumpy ride at best. They were still finding their footing but they were making the process. Tony was also working on his other issues. Steve had convinced him to talk to a therapist and the omega had to admit, it had been a good decision. 

 

That was where he was right now. Lily was sitting in front of him and they were drinking from their cups of coffee as they always did at the start of their sessions. She had confessed once it was a way to let Tony sort out his thoughts. The mechanic was thankful for that. But he didn’t need it at the moment. He had big news to share and he wanted to blurt it out as soon as possible. 

 

“I had sex with Bucky yesterday,” he announced and the corners of his mouths quirked up. 

“That’s good, isn’t it?” Lily perked up, her smile more obvious than his. “Want to talk about it?”

 

Tony hummed, he did want to talk about it. It had felt like a milestone and he had done it without bad memories getting in the way. “He doesn’t mind me being on top, he doesn’t try to set the pace…”

“He let you stay in control,” Yeah, Tony agreed, Bucky had let him take the lead. “And that’s something  you need as we have previously discussed.”

 

“Steve was watching us the whole time but he didn’t ask me to do anything, just-just enjoy myself.” That had been the downside of the whole night, maybe, he kind of wanted to have the choice to touch the other alpha. “They left after that, we still don’t sleep together.” 

 

They had tried once. It had been nice. Until the nightmares started coming and Tony had a breakdown in his shower where he tried to hide from his lovers. Steve had been the one to hold him under the cold spray while Bucky prepared some coffee. They hadn’t talked at first, Tony had apologized and allowed his boyfriends to hold him in bed until the first rays of the sun appeared on the horizon. 

 

“You might want to start with some cuddling and naps,” Lily was taking notes carefully avoiding Tony’s eyes. “You don’t sound happy they left after.”

 

“It’s not… It’s hard, I guess? I-I don’t, it’s stupid,” Lily frowned and Tony squirmed in his sofa, still he didn’t comment on that. “I’m still on heat suppressants. I have to go to the doctor this weekend to see if we can keep using them or if I have to go through heat.”

 

“Do you want to go through heat?”  Lilly was good at not pushing Tony, she let things slide when needed and posed questions in a more open manner.

 

“To be honest, no, I don’t. I will if I have to but I don’t want to.” Steve and Bucky had supported his decision, they hadn’t even questioned it. “It’s up to the doctor though.”

“It is, how you do it, on the other hand, is up to you. Would you want to be with your alphas during your heat?” He knew Lily was trying to do.

 

Tony’s mind went back to last night. It had been great, it had felt good. He had enjoyed being able to ride Bucky, he had wanted to have the same with Steve… Yet, the super soldiers had shared a look and the blond alpha had smiled sadly and explained why it wasn’t a good idea. He had claimed that he was always on top with Bucky, he liked having their brunet lover on his hands and knees, Tony had felt cold, so cold he had run away from the room, away from the alphas. 

 

“I want to but, I-I also, don’t,” he looked away, he wanted to curl up on himself as the cold spread through his limbs. “They, what if they can’t control themselves? What if they try to…?”

 

He couldn’t say it. He had had nightmares where his rapists - and boy hadn’t that taken months for him to accept and say out loud - wore his alphas’ faces. A lump formed on his throat and he swallowed hard around it. 

 

“Have you talked about this with them?” Lily’s tone was soothing, non-judgemental. 

 

“No, I know- I know I should but I’m trying to put it off for as long as possible.” It was stupid, his boyfriends weren’t going to be pushy about it. “I will talk to them when we know for sure if I have to stop taking the suppressants.”

 

“Maybe you should talk to them now, let them know what you are afraid of and work with them to find a solution,” she commented and Tony looked at the clock, they had almost run out of time. “It might feel scary but doing this with someone that loves you, that care about you and that you trust, it will help you with the healing.”

 

Tony stayed quiet and focused on his breathing. His chest felt tight and his ears were ringing as more and more images filled his mind. Lily probably saw it and she kept going, “Tony, I’m not saying that you have to force yourself to do it, but consider it. We always say it, don’t we? Communication is the key to a healthy relationship.” 

 

Tony didn’t comment and neither did Lily for the rest of the session. “I’ll see you next week,” Tony said as he left. 

 

The corridor seemed empty at first sight, but Tony’s eye fell on the two figures standing at the far end. Bucky and Steve always waited for him to get out of therapy and the three of them went out for a few hours. It was their way of having dates and also another way for Tony to unwind after stressful sessions.

 

“Hey doll, wanna hang out?” Bucky smiled when the omega joined them. 

 

“We found a small bistro we thought you might want to try out with us,” Steve told him.

 

Tony leaned against Steve, eyes fixed on Bucky. “Sure, I could eat.” He loved these two alphas, he really did. 

 

Tony was well aware they had a lot to talk about, not just his heat, but their sex life and how to share a bed… but right now, the omega just wanted to be with them, to let them shower him with affection and care. 

 

It had been a rough year, nothing had been fixed and he wasn’t sure he would ever be fine again, but Steve and Bucky had proven they were ready to be with him every step of the way and that was enough for Tony. 


End file.
